Glitter Charm PreCure
Glitter Charm PreCure (輝きのチャームプリキュア Kagayaki no chāmupurikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by CureFelice12. The series focuses on girls, who have the power to transform into the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. The season's motif are charms, friendship and dreams. The synopsis in this season is about five girls who transform into Pretty Cure to help restoring the Wonder World. Plot Glitter Charm PreCure episodes Characters 'Pretty Cures' Aida Emma (相田エマ Aida Ema) is one of the main Cures in Glitter Charm PreCure. She is the first cure to transform. She is nice and kind she likes making people laugh. She really likes tv shows and wants to be an actress wen she grows up. She transforms into Cure Love (キュアラヴ Kyuaravu). Her main color is pink. Keso Andia (ケソアンディア Kesoandia) is one of the main Cures in Glitter Charm PreCure. She is a very cool and smart girl. She likes sports like volleyball and basketball, she wants to be a professional sportis with lots of medals when she grows up. She transforms into Cure Star (キュアスターKyuasutā). Her main color is blue. Ders Amarda (ダースアルマダ Dāsuarumada) is one of the main Cures in Glitter Charm PreCure. She is cheerful and nice She is a girl who loves fashion, she dreams of being a fashion designer. She transforms into Cure Fashion (キュアファッション Kyuafasshon). Her main color is purple. Kasa Gloria (カソグロリア Kasoguroria) is one of the main Cures in Glitter Charm PreCure. She is a kind and loving girl. She likes singing and playing different instruments like piano, guitar ect. She wants to be a musician when she grows up. She transforms into Cure Muse (キュアミューズKyuamyūzu). Her main color is yellow. Drin Samira (ドランサマンント Doransaman'nto) is one of the main Cures in Glitter Charm PreCure. She is shy and kind. She loves drawing in nature and she usually draws different flowers, she wants to be an artist when she grows up. She transforms into Cure Flower (キュアフラワー Kyuafurawā). Her main color is green. 'Fairys/Mascots' Mao (毛 Ke) is Cure Love's dog-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the five mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard. Mao could also turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. Aki (アキ Aki) is Cure Star's cat-like fairy partner. He is very reliable to the other fairies, much like his partner. Aki could also turn himself into a human, taking the form of a young elementary school student. Reo (レオ Reo) is Cure Fashion's bear-like fairy partner. She loves fashion just like her partner. Reo could also turn herself into a young middle school student. Aiko (アイコ Aiko) is Cure Muse's bunny-like partner. She is the youngest out of the five mascots, and a little spoiled. Aiko could also turn into a human taking the form of a young kindergarten student. Yuuna (ユウナ Yūna) is Cure Flowe's turtle-like fairy partner. She love flowers and just like her partner is a little bit shy. Yuuna could also turn into a young elementary school student. 'Shadow Zone' Kurosa (黒さ Kuro-sa) is the main monster in Glitter Charm PreCure. They infect items or people's shadows to turn them evil. Kage (影 Kage) is one of the main villains in Glitter Charm PreCure. He is the first one to appear on earth. He is the leader of the Shadow Zone. Yami(闇 Yami) is the only female of the Shadow Zone. She is a direct person and battles Pretty Cure with the fullest of her feelings. Gekidosu (激怒する Gekido suru) is one of the main villains in Glitter Charm PreCure. He trains a lot and sometimes shown wielding a sword. Kuro (黒 Kuro) is one of the main villains in Glitter Charm PreCure. He is a man who looks like a clown, wears make-up and has a hat. Items Cure Loveads (キュアラビーズ Kyua Rabīzu) - The transformation and attack item of the Pretty Cures. Love Commune (ラブリーコミューン Raburī Komyūn) - The transformation and attack device of Pretty Cures. Magical Lovely Pad (魔法のラブリーパクト Mahō no raburīpakuto) - The Pretty Cure's secondary weapon. Locations Wonder World (ワンダーワールド Wandāwārudo)- An alternate world ruled by Princess Ange. Nanatsuba (ナナツバ Nanatsuba) - The home town of Aida Emma, Keso Andia, Ders Amarda, Kasa Gloria and Drin Samira. Nanatsuba Middle School (七つ八中学校 Nanatsu hachi chūgakkō) - Emma, Andia, Amarda, Gloria and Samira's school. Trivia Gallery Glitter Charm PreCure Image/Gallery Category:Glitter Charm PreCure Category:Sub Category:Glitter Charm PreCure Characters Category:Glitter Charm Pretty Cure episodes Category:Fan Series Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure